


Ordinary People

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mafia heiress gets accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, and converses with her bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> I hope you like this treat. :)

_Dear Pekoyama Peko,_

 

_You have been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy under the title "Super High-School Level Yakuza-_

 

I thought applying for the academy would be an escape route from this life I want no part of, but I was wrong. Someone had to have found out about this, but the only person I told was Fuyuhiko, so... 

 

_No, he wouldn't tell anyone, so someone had to have overheard us._

 

He's materialized in my room and is sitting on my bed, as if I've summoned him with my thoughts. I turn towards him, and he quickly stands up and tries to look like he hasn't been reading my Hope's Peak acceptance letter. 

 

"I guess you're aware that I've been accepted, then." I say, as I try to find some way to communicate to him that I am not his superior in any way, shape, or form. 

 

_Well, you've tried. And he's... just willfully blind, I guess, and I don't want to order him to stop acting like that...._

 

"So have I." 

 

_On the one hand, I won't have to leave my only friend, but on the other hand, I don't want to be bound by our roles as heiress and protector even while there.... but no one knows who we are, right?_

 

"...do you want me to do something for you right now?" he asks, and I probably missed everything else he told me, but if I tell him to repeat himself, he'll just tell me that it wasn't important and that he shouldn't be bothering me or depreciate himself.

 

"Can you promise me something?" I ask. 

 

"Obviously. Any disrespect-" he begins, before I cut him off. 

 

"When we get to Hope's Peak, you are not my bodyguard and I do not know you." 

 

_So I can escape. So you can escape. So we both can escape, from the stratified life we live..._

 

"Was that to punish me for something?" he quips, forcing me out of my mind. 

 

"I don't want to punish you for anything, I just want to see if we could live our lives as just two ordinary people who love each other!" I blurt out. 

 

_Why did I... okay, to hell with regulations and divides. I've wanted to say that for a long time._

 

"I could live with that." he answers, as he kisses me on the hand and walks out of my room, leaving behind no evidence that he was ever there. 

 

 


End file.
